Random Storys
by NobodySomebodyEverybody
Summary: Random one shots that I come up with. If you give me an idea it will be half yours. Please, don't hold back on the flames.
1. Chapter 1

**New story, this time its Gravity Falls one shots. As I say in all of my stories, I am a 12 year old Latvian, so don't expect anything too much? Well along with the story, this plot was given to me by my sister.**

Today Robbie was feeling a little off. He had had awoken like normal, his morning ritual was also the same, get dressed, brush teeth, spray on body mist, apply makeup and hair gel to his actually wild hair that he keeper tamed.

He ate his breakfast in quite, the same way he made it. As he ate it he realise he made it extra sweet, and when he said extra sweet he meant extra, sweet, he had used up half of the sugar in his container which he felt was weird because he made an omelet and nothing that really needed a lot of sugar, but he didn't mind his sweet tasting omelet, he actually he found it very tasty.

After his breakfast, Robbie took his wallet, hair gel, hand mirror, iPod, earphones and then he put it all in his satchel. Yes, you read right, his satchel.

He went out of his run down, old, decaying and gloomy house and unchained his bike from one of the poches rails and carried it down a very short flight of stairs. He then took his iPod, plugged in his earphones and then he climbed on his bike and started to peddle to no place in partial.

As he was just riding around the town, he realised that he was craving something sweet. He tried to ignore his craving but since its summer, every third person was eating ice-cream so, yeah, it was kinda hard.

Finally, he gave in to his craving and petaled to the supermarket. He chained his bike to one of the bike stands and went in the supermarket, hoping to find some sweets that he liked but alas he came out of the supermarket empty handed, for their were no normal sweets in the supermarket only 'loser candy'.

Robbie then went to the Greasy Dinner to see if they had any sweets but as luck and fate had developed a grudge against him, he found no sweets in the towns best and only dinner. He then looked around and saw almost everyone eating candy, ice-cream and ice-lollies, laughing with their family members, lovers feeding each other chocolate and people sharing. Everyone had something sweet except him, the person who was craving it the most now.

He was now walking around town, head held down, bike being dragged along and a frown on his face. He just wanted something sweet, is that really that wrong? He was now prepared to sell his soul for something sweet, yes it was extreme but he really wanted something sweet but he still didn't know why.

He was walking, not looking where he was going and as you'd expect, he crashed in to someone. He didn't have the emotional power to yell at said person to watch where he's going so he just mumbled a salient 'sorry' and as he was about to walk away from that person, the person spoke up.

''Kid, you okay? You seem down and you said sorry, from what I heard from the twins, you don't really say sorry.'' Robbie looked up and the person was revealed to be Stan Pines, who seemed nicer than normal.

''I'm just looking for something sweet but their are no sweets in the shops!'' he yelled in frustration.

''How bad do you want them?'' asked Stan. He seemed suspicious but Robbie brushed it off because, Stan is always suspicious.

''I know its, extreme but, I would sell my soul for some candy.'' Robbie repided.

''Yeah, that is extreme. Well goodbye.'' Stan said. He patted Robbies back and left so fast that Robbie didn't even get to see that as Stan was patting his back some blue flames flowed thru his fingers.

Robbie was now going back home because their is no point of going around town depressed. When Robbie got home he reached into his satchel to get his house keys but instead of reaching his keys, he grasped something small, circular and wrapped in to something. He only hoped that it was, that he was searching for today and to his non existant luck, it was, a piece of candy.

Robbie only wondered how did it get into his satchel.

**By the way, the plot my sister gave me was really blunt. She said and I quote ''Robbie wants to buy candy.''. Ge, thanks sister, for the strangest plot bunny ever. Please give me pointers and suggestions. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I know I haven't uploaded anything on here but inspiration struck. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this characters. This is half AU because, well if you know then you know.**

Dipper and Mabel forgot that their could be more evil people than Gideon Gleeful.

Right now Dipper and his sister were tied up in a cave because some insane cultists kidnapped them. Mabel was yelling at the cultists that Grunkle Stan would come find them while Dipper was trying to figure out a way to get out.

"The summoning circle is finished!" yelled one of the cultist in glee. One of the cultists, who Dipper and Mabel were pretty sure is the leader, freaking grind like the Cheshire cat.

"Are you ready to see your first real demon!? Well of course it will be the last thing you see but I'm pretty sure you're still exacted!" said the leader, which Mabel nicknamed Natalie for some strange reason. Suddenly a very large and buff build man picked them up and carried them somewhere not far from the circle, the sacrifice altar.

The cultists gathered around the circle and the home-made candles then Natalie took a really sharp kitchen knife and cut his wrist. He then let the blood drip on the summoning circle. Then everyone started to chanting in Latin. The twins had a clear view of the summoning circle, so they also saw how the circle started to glow.

The light continued to become more and more powerful and the room filled with smoke and mist some how. Suddenly the room filled with blinding bright light and white noise.

~We Are Now Experiencing Natalies Point Of View~

As the blinding light cleared and the white noise disappeared, I looked at the summoning circle expecting to see D'joose the Vicious but I saw nothing.

~We Are Now Experiencing Everyones Point Of View~

The white noise that disappeared not some time a go, got replaced with the sound of liquid gurgling and splattering on to the floor. Everybody looked at the circle and saw something strange.

It was a bunch of organs that were still working and that meant that the blood was just pouring out of the organs but maybe the strangest part was that the organs, resembled a duck. Yes, it looked like grotesque version of a duck but still, a duck.

Natalie was confused because how could D'joose the Vicious turn in to some organ duck?

"Ehem, who are you? Where is D'joose the Vicious?" asked Natalie.

"I AM THE DEMON THAT CONTROLS YOUR FAITH. I AM THE DEMON THAT CAN CHANGE YOUR FAITH. I AM THE DEMON THAT NO ONE EVER WANTS TO SUMMON. YOU CAN CALL ME BRIAN." said a voice in everyones mind. It was the organ duck that was speaking in their minds.

'Anticlimactic.' though almost everyone. 'Come on, that name is lame.'

"I HEARD THAT. THAT ISN'T VERY NICE." said Brian.

"Who cares," Brian looked offended, "where is the one I summoned?" asked Natalie.

"YOU SUMMONED ME! YOU PROBABLY MESSED SOMETHING UP IN THE CIRCLE AND OR IN THE INCANTATION." said Brian. Mabel frowned because Brian seemed a little bit sad.

"Okay, minor setback. Can you still kill these two?" asked Natalie.

"AND WHAT WOULD I GET?"

"You can take their souls." answered Natalie to Brian's question.

"HOW ABOUT NO!" said Brian. Suddenly the cultists collapsed, unmoving and turning whiter by the second.

Dippers and Mabels binding came of and freed their bodys. Dipper ran over to the cultists and checked their puls. There was nothing their. They were also missing their eyes.

"What did you do demon?! Their dead!" called out Dipper, filled with fear.

"I JUST TRANSPORTED THEIR ORGANS TO PEOPLE WHO NEED THEM. I ADVISE YOU TO NOT TOUCH THEIR STOMACHS." said Brian.

"Why?" asked Mabel, not being very afraid of the strange duck demon.

"THE ALCOR RULE FORBIDS THE SACRIFICING OF ANY AND EVERY CHILD AND YOUNG TEEN. IF THE RULE IS BROKEN, DEMONS ARE FREE TO DO WHATEVER THEY WANT TO DO TOO THE RULE BRECKER. ALCOR USUALLY SAYS WE SHOULDN'T KILL THEM, WE SHOULD MAKE THEM SUFFER BUT USUALLY I HAVE SOMETHING TO DO WITH THEM, LIKE GIVE THE ORGANS TO PEOPLE WHO NEEDS THEM." explained the duck.

"Okay, I don't know how should I feel about that Alcor fellow but thank god for his rule." said Dipper. It became kind of awkward in the cave, maybe because he mentioned god or maybe because he just sneezed. You can't blame him, there's a lot of dust in this cave.

"WELL I HAVE TO GO NOW. THE RAMIREZ ARE SUMMONING ME." said Brian and with that, he vanished, taking the blood puddle he made, with him.

"Wait, did he just mention Ramirez? Thats Soos family!" exclaimed Dipper.

"Maybe its a different Ramirez?" said Mabel.

"Probably." and with that said, they exited the cave and tried to find their way home.

~With Brian~

"WHAT IS IT, THE PERSON THEY CALL SOOS?" said Brian.

"You seem different. Did something happen?" asked the handyman.

"SOME CULT WAS TRYING TO SACRIFICE TWO CHILDREN. TWINS." answered the duck that was spilling blood on the summoning circle.

Suddenly Soos started grinning. Which was scaring the duck.

"WHAT IS IT HUMAN?" asked Brian.

"Brian, that was past Alcor and Mizar." answered Soos, smile still stuck on his face.

Brian didn't seemed very shocked, he knew that newborn kitten sneeze anywhere.

**And scene. Do you know who is Brian, Alcor or Mizar? **


End file.
